fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario + Equestria Girls: Winter Stars
Mario + Equestria Girls: Winter Stars is a sports game for the Nintendo Switch, the game is a reboot of the Mario VS MLP series renaming it the Mario + Equestria Girls series, this game takes a new path after the previous game received negative reviews in hopes that this one won't fail like the past installment Like the previous installment, the game is a collaboration between Hasbro Studios and Nintendo featuring characters from both the Mario series and My Little Pony Equestria Girls series Nintendo handled most of the development, and released the game worldwide, Hasbro on the other hand was in charge of supporting the game, Hasbro released lots of merchandise including Equestria Girls minis for the mane 6 plus a limited time Mario and Luigi minis in winter clothing Activities Unlike the previous installment, the activities are more focused on mini-games, however there will be at least one full on sport * Snowboard Race * Ice Skating Race * Snowball Fight * Alpine Skiing Downhill * Snowboarding * Figure Skating Show * Biathlon * Bobsledding * Curling * Ice Hockey * Basketball Quiz Along with the activities, quiz mode returns, quiz mode plays similar to last time, but with different questions, also unlike last installment, the questions are separated into categories that you can choose before the round begins * Equestria Girls characters quiz * MLP episodes quiz * Mario characters quiz * Mario games quiz * Winter Stars facts quiz * Random (All 5 quizzes in 1) Superstars Like the last game where the characters were called Campers, in this game the characters are called Superstars, most of the characters from the previous installment return with at least one new character joining the cast Every character is giving stats that show off what they're strengths and weakness are, every character is separated into 4 types... as of now it's unknown what anyone's types are Despite the pictures shown, everyone is in some kind of Winter Clothing Audience Members * Various Male Residents (Equestria Girls) * Various Female Residents (Equestria Girls) * Toads (Mario) * Yoshis (Mario) * Koopa Troopas (Mario) * Goombas (Mario) * Penguins (Mario) Emblems Emblems can be earned by completing specific achievements Differences From The Past Installment * While the last game had a summer theme, this game has a winter theme * There's no specific origin story because the creator felt that it was unnecessary * Tournament mode doesn't make a return * Boss Battles won't appear from Missions (assuming Mission Mode returns) * The activities are mostly mini-games with very few full sports * Most activities won't return * They won't be any third party activities like Puyo Puyo in the last installment * Racing activities only have 1 layout instead of many * Tie-breakers don't return in Quiz mode * The questions are separated into different categories * There will be locked activities and characters * Stats focus on 4 things instead of 3 * Not every character will have a max stat, even if the type requires it * It's not official but chances are that not every returning character will keep there type from the last installment * Every character wears some type of winter outfit, unlike last installment when they wore camping outfits and only the Equestria Girls were given that treatment Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Sports Games Category:Crossovers Category:Rated E10+ Games Category:2018 Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:My Little Pony (series) Category:My Little Pony Games